nanatsu_no_taizai_blackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wormwood
The is Reldia's sacred treasure, and a holy weapon crafted from the Sacred Tree found only in the Fairy Realm. Appearance Wormwood has ten different forms much like it's sister spears Chastiefol, Basquias and it's five unknown sister spears. It frequently appears as a large, mottled, grey blanket that Reldia carries with him. During combat, it can transform into a long, broad spear with two long, silver ribbons that extends from the base of the head to the middle section of the spear, that forms a ---. After the Witch's Library arc, each of its forms now has a "true form" that Reldia is able to unleash for even more power. Abilities Spirit Spear Wormwood It is much stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the Sacred Tree, which Reldia's ability, Disaster, draws out, similar to it's predecessors. It is capable of regenerating itself even after being split in two or in pieces. It has ten different forms and can be transformed from one to another at Reldia will. By saying the command |''Jingi Kaihō''}}, Reldia can use sacred treasure Wormwood's ability to manifest six other Wormwood clones. True Spirit Spear Wormwood The is the complete form of Wormwood which Reldia archived by drawing out the true power of the Sacred Tree and gaining his second set of wings. After the archiving of this in the Witch's Library arc, Reldia's magical power increases tenfold to such a point that his Power level rivals that of Great Fairy King Harlequin and Gloxinia. Forms & Techniques Spirit Spear Wormwood= *'Blanket': When not in battle, the spear remains in the form of a large blanket. The blanket can also act as a shield and item to immobilize enemies. * |Dai-ichi Keitai: Wāmuuddo|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: Reldia frequently utilizes this form, which is a long, broad spear with two ribbons around it, in conjunction with his levitation ability to perform basic ranged attacks. It acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them, and is also capable of firing a powerful beam. * |Daini Keitai: Gādian|literally meaning "Guardian Serpent"}}: Wormwood takes on the form of a large, python-like serpent. While in this form the tail can parry any physical attack, but can also be directly controlled by Reldia to fight or immobilize enemies with its tail. ** |Bashirisuku|literally "Dark Snake Poison"}}: Wormwood attacks the target with its poison that it can release from it mouth as a breath attack of fangs from biting, resulting in being paralyzed when bitten or inhaling the fumes. * |Daishi Keitai: Naitoshēdo fīrudo|literally meaning "Moon Flower Field"}}: Wormwood takes on the appearance of a large group of small flowers with a large, pale nightshade at the center of the field. The smaller flowers charge up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction.. * |Dairoku Keitai: Yugudora Kurosu|literally meaning "God Tree Mantle"}}: Wormwood wraps itself around Reldia's arms and forms a pair of armor gauntlets equipped with large scythes on his forearms. * |Dai-nana Keitai: Ruminashiti|literally meaning "Guiding Moss"}}: Wormwood transforms into a luminescent, ringed sphere that illuminates the surrounding area. It acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places. * |Daihachi Keitai: Inkurīsu}}: An army of small tsurugi-like knives are multiplied from one, their individual trajectories are controlled by Reldia at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. |-|True Spirit Spear Wormwood= * |Dai-ichi Keitai: Wāmuuddo|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: The fully awakened first form of Wormwood takes on the appearance of a great spear with a decorative flower designs and long chain-like ribbons, that dwarfs Reldia in size. Reldia utilizes this form by launching the spear at his opponent; creating an enormous, cross-shaped explosion upon contact. ** |Tairanto Tenpesuto}}: Reldia launches a powerful spinning attack with Wormwood. Its power is able to eliminate multiple high-ranking Demons in an instant. ** きの |Sabaki no Yari|literally meaning "Spear of Judgement"}}: Reldia loads a lot of magical power into Wormwood and throws it over his opponent from the sky. * |Daini Keitai: Gādian|literally meaning "Guardian Serpent"}}: In it's fully awakened second form, Wormwood appears as a larger, dark serpent with a multitude of heads, appearing similar to a hydra, dramatically increasing its strength and attack capabilities. This form has enough strength to prevent Zetro from attacking Amrys. * |Daisan Keitai: Hanī Haibu|literally meaning "Poison Bee Swarm"}}: Wormwood takes the form of a swarm of venomous, wasp-like insects that each possess incredible speed. ** |Kinin Nekuroshisu|literally "Necrotic Contagion"}}: * |Daishi Keitai: Naitoshēdo fīrudo|literally meaning "Moon Flower Field"}}: The fully awakened fourth form of Wormwood appears as a larger flower field with the gigantic nightshade at the center of it, along with roots that dwarf its original size around it. The flower charges up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction. ** の |Inochi no Shizuku|literally "Droplet of Life"}}: A droplet from the centre Moon Rose is shown to heal even the most grievous of wounds. Reldia can only use this technique a certain number of times in a row, after which it cannot be used again for a while. * |Dairoku Keitai: Yugudora Kurosu|literally meaning "God Tree Mantle"}}: In its true form, Wormwood wraps itself around Reldia's body and forms a suit of cloaked armor equipped with large scythes attached to chains from the handle of the scythes to Reldia's hips. * |Dai-nana Keitai: Ruminashiti|literally meaning "Guiding Moss"}}: In its true form, Wormwood takes on the appearance of a large luminescent sphere with a multitude of rings around it, that is capable of illuminating an entire kingdom. Like it's original form, it acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places, but can also emit a powerful, scorching light capable of burning enemies alive upon contact. ** |Akatsuki|literally meaning "Red Moon"}}: Wormwood charges the light into a single point, then releases it as a powerful beam of massive amounts of destruction, burning away everything that touches it; and leaving a flash in the shape of a red moon in it's place. * |Daihachi Keitai: Inkurīsu}}: In it's fully awakened eighth form Wormwood Increase appears as a large array of double-edged blades with intricately designed handles that have more speed and power in them than it previously had. ** |Sōdo Bento|literally meaning "Sword Creation"}}: Reldia launches the swords into the ground and launches them up into enemies from the ground. * |Dai-jū Keitai: Emerarudo Okuto|literally "Green Octopus"}}: Wormwood takes the form of green tentacles with golden armor at the tips of each of the tentacles. These tentacles can be used as weapons that can cross objects or people. ** |Banburubī|literally meaning "Flying Bees"}}: Reldia launches a multitude of attacks with Wormwood's tentacles which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. Trivia * Wormwood is the second Sacred Treasure to be seen. * In the Book of Revelations, Wormwood is a star or angel, that fell from the sky into a third of the rivers and springs, turning the waters bitter. * Form Two's poison's name is a reference to the Basilisk, a reptile from European legends that is often reputed as the "serpent king". *According to databook(s), all of Wormwood's forms are: **Form One: Wormwood **Form Two: Guardian **Form Three: Honey Hive **Form Four: Nightshade Field **Form Five: Gorgon Eye **Form Six: Yggdra Cloth **Form Seven: Luminosity **Form Eight: Increase **Form Nine: Pollen Garden **Form Ten: Emerald Octo Category:Sacred Treasure Category:Weapon